ffxvfandomcom-20200214-history
Limit Breaks
Main Party Members Adel Reika Remedi *Initial: '''Beat Rush''' - Two-hit attack that Paralyzes target. Duration of Paralysis varies with TP. *Level 35: '''Landscaper''' - Two-hit attack that deals Ice Elemental Damage. Damage varies with TP. *Story Progression: '''Fury Brand''' - Two-hit attack that deals Dark Elemenal damage. Damage varies with TP. *Level 50: '''Retaliation''' - Counters the enemy's next 5 attacks. Damage taken varies with TP. *Story Progression: '''Desperado''' - Three-hit attack that Blinds target. Duration of Blindness varies with TP. *Tactician's Manual: Endurance: '''Braver''' - Six-hit attack that Veils the user. Accuracy varies with TP. *Perform all other Limits 10 times: '''One Man Army''' - Seven-hit attack that Dooms the target. Damage varies with TP. *Quest: '''Ascetic's Fury''' - Instant kill. *Vigil: - '''Final Heaven''' - Five-hit attack that lowers enemy Attack. Aftermath: Grants "Subtlety", Haste, "Magic Attack Bonus", and Enhances "Fast Cast" effect. Syuviel Oberon *Initial:''' Shield Break''' - Lowers enemy Defense. Defense Down effect varies with TP. *Kill 100 enemies: '''Power Break''' - Lowers enemy Attack. Attack Down effect varies with TP. *Kill 250 enemies: '''Mana Break''' - Lowers enemy Magic Attack and Magic Defense. Magic Attack Down and Magic Defense Down effects vary with TP. *Kill 500 enemies: '''Full Break''' - Lowers enemy's attack, defense, accuracy, and evasion. Duration of effect varies with TP. *Kill 600 enemies: '''Coronach''' - Damage varies with TP. *Kill 850 enemies: '''Ukko's Fury''' - Three-hit attack with a high chance of Critical Hits. Critical Hit rate varies with TP. *Kill 1000 enemies: '''Ionic Crush''' - Ignores enemy defense. Amount ignored varies with TP. *Kill 2000 enemies + Quest: '''Carnal Nightmare''' - Three-hit attack with a high chance of Double Attack. Chance of Double Attack varies with TP. *Vigil: '''Fell Cleave''' -Threefold attack. Aftermath: Grants "Double Attack", "Potency", Lowers damage taken, Increases Attack. Winohna *Initial: '''Gaspless''' - Damage varies with TP. *Perform Gaspless 20 times: '''Pyrrhic Kleos''' - Twofold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Perform Pyrrhic Kleos 40 times: '''Cherry Blossom '''- Fourfold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Perform Cherry Blossom 80 times: '''Demon's Dance '''- Eightfold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Kill 400 enemies: '''Intersession '''- Fivefold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Kill 1000 enemies: '''Finishing Touch''' - Sixfold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Quest: '''Stringing Pummel''' - Sixteen-hit attack. Damage varies with TP. *Vigil: '''Annihilation''': Thirty-two-hit attack. Aftermath: Increases Acc./Atk. Occasionally deals double damage. Grants "Bad Breath" on attacks. Thanatos *Initial: '''Evanescence''' - Four-hit attack that Silences target. Damage varies with TP. *Level 50: '''Somnolence''' - Threefold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Level 60: '''Deen''' - Single-hit attack that deals Fire Elemental damage. Damage varies with TP. *Level 70: '''Pale Horse''' - Two-hit attack that Dispels target. Damage varies with TP. *Level 80: '''Damnation''' - Three-hit attack that Absorbs the target's STR. Duration of Absorb-STR effect varies with TP. *Level 100: '''Redemption''' - Two-hit attack that drains the target's MP. *Quest: '''Insurgence''' - Delivers a fourfold attack. Damage varies with TP. *Vigil: '''Penitence''' - Six-hit attack that drains the target's HP. Aftermath: Increases Acc./Atk. Occasionally deals double damage. Grants "Dread Spikes", Haste, and Bravery. Minerva *'''Chant de Cygnus''' - Deals damage proportionate to HP. *'''Energy Drain''' - Threefold attack that absorbs MP. Accuracy varies with TP. *'''Vapour Blade''' - Fivefold attack. Damage varies with TP. *'''Tredecim Slash''' - Deals triple damage. Additional Effect: Stun. *'''Heaven Slash''' - Deals double damage. Additional effect: Flash. *'''Death Blossom''' - Three-hit attack that lowers the target's Magic Evasion. Duration of effect varies with TP. *'''Expiation''' - Four-hit attack that deals double damage. Damage and Accuracy vary with TP. *'''Atonement''' - Delivers a twofold attack. Damage varies with current Enmity. *'''Knights of The Round''' - Delivers a thirteen-hit attack. Additional Effect: Deals damage proportionate to HP. Aftermath: Grants Regen, Refresh, Regain, Haste, and Faith. Temporary Party Members Rygor